


Бабочка за стеклом

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [14]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Джек всегда ненавидел бабочек





	Бабочка за стеклом

Сколько Джек себя помнил, его преследовали бабочки, вились вокруг яркими разноцветными стайками, громко шелестели тоненькими крылышками. И если все остальные дети любили наблюдать за их словно пульсирующим полетом, то Джек их ненавидел до глубины души, ненавидел и… боялся.   
Все в его жизни, жизни его семьи было подчинено бабочкам, видениям, которые они навевали его отцу, сходящему с ума с каждым годом всё сильнее.   
  
_Джек сел на узкий неудобный подоконник. Глянул в сад, радуясь, что сейчас поздняя серая неприглядная осень._  
  
Бабочки всегда предвещали беду, всегда приносили с собой страдания тем, кого он так любил.   
  
_Джек расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу строгой рубашки. За столько лет заточения он всё ещё не разучился следить за собой, хотя у него и не было публики._    
  
Бабочки были знамением не только для его отца. Для самого Джека они были предвестниками, приметой расплаты, вот только за что, он так никогда и не мог понять. Может, за саму возможность его жизни?  
Первая бабочка, залетевшая в его спальню, севшая на спинку кровати, была маленькой и невзрачной. Джек даже не сразу её заметил, увлечённый рисованием, а когда поднял глаза и замер, заворожённый тонкими дрожащими крыльями, произошло то самое событие, которое чуть позже он и принял за точку отсчёта своей жизни — первое несчастье, первая смерть того, кто был близок.   
Клоделия была тонкой и невзрачной, как та бабочка, она постоянно куталась в длинные шали и грела узкие ладони о горячие бока чашек с чаем. Она никогда не слушала, что говорила ей Томасина о правильности воспитания наследного принца и слишком любила Джека, читала ему сказки, рассказывала про фей и драконов и… зацепившись подолом юбки, упала с лестницы прямо на глазах своего воспитанника, спешащего показать зажатую в ладони бабочку.   
  
_Джек не любил узкие манжеты рубашек, но каждое утро упрямо продолжал застёгиваться на все пуговицы, чинно завтракать, пить кофе, не отрывая взгляда от страниц старой зачитанной газеты, стараясь быть почти нормальным._  
  
Следующая — красивая голубянка со светлыми, будто бархатистыми крыльями, пойманная банкой, завораживала, притягивала взгляд. Юному Джеку с трудом удавалось от неё оторваться, не водить пальцем по стеклу, пока он сидел в гостиной покоев королевы и ждал, прикрыв горлышко ладонью, чтобы прелестная красавица не выбралась. Ведь маме обязательно понравится. Но сколько бы он ни ждал, никто так и не пришёл.   
Банка осталась стоять в его спальне на подоконнике, а Джек, замирая и стараясь даже не дышать, стоял под дверью кабинета отца, прислушиваясь. Там говорили о маме, много, горько, траурно. Говорили об аварии, больнице, говорили о смерти как о свершившемся факте, о том, что она не может дышать.   
И Джек не мог. Он сидел до самого утра на подоконнике, напротив банки с бабочкой, смотрел сквозь стекло, как она вяло шевелит крылышками, и боялся, а потом распахнул окно и сдернул с банки крышку. Ведь никто не должен был умереть. Пусть это даже и бабочка.   
К полудню из больницы пришли благие вести.   
  
_Мелкий нудный дождь колотился в окно его спальни. В такую погоду хотелось обычно чего угодно, но только не улыбаться, но Джек впервые за пять лет видел, что там, за стенами его темницы._  
  
Третьей была траурница, попавшая в ловчую сеть паука. Была Мишель, снова больница, траур на лицах семьи и обреченная уверенность, что ничего нельзя изменить.   
Джек сидел напротив паутины, наблюдая, как чёрные крылышки трепещут, стараясь вырвать тонкое тельце из смертоносной ловушки, и ничего впервые не хотел делать. Джек ненавидел бабочек, Джек ненавидел и одновременно любил сестру и был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять страшную закономерность.   
Бабочка улетела, расправив немного поврежденные крылья, а Мишель вернулась домой, хотя Джек втайне от самого себя всё ещё ждал паука.   
  
_Поздняя осень его, наоборот, радовала сейчас намного сильнее яркого многоцветного лета._    
  
Четвёртая — невзрачная капустница, накрытая стаканом на кухонном столе во время семейного завтрака.   
Джек не мог есть. Кусок не лез в горло. Все его мысли были только о том, кто сейчас находится на грани только потому, что он должен за что-то снова заплатить в этой жизни? Чья тонкая нить натужно вибрирует?  
Джек смотрел, смотрел и смотрел, не в силах пошевелиться, поднять стакан, давая свободу, пока… Томасина случайно не сбила его локтем, убирая со стола посуду.   
Ему сказали, что Джозеф сам сделал выбор и вскрыл себе вены острым осколком стекла.   
  
_Поздней осенью не летали бабочки._  
  
Пятая — васильковая калиптра, редкая в этих широтах, светлокрылая любительница крови, не напугала, а лишь подняла в душе Джека волну яростной злости, отравляющей нутро ненависти, желания стиснуть ее в ладони, смять полупрозрачные крылышки, стереть с лица земли эту невероятную дрянь.   
Но он не успел, не дотянулся, не смог поймать, опоздав лишь на секунду. Бабочка взлетела, мазнув крыльями по пальцам принца, пачкая их пыльцой.   
Убийца промазал на каких-то пару сантиметров.   
Ещё бы чуть-чуть — и король бы умер, давая своему сыну такую долгожданную свободу, ещё бы совсем немного...   
  
_Джек вздрогнул и скосил глаза._  
Почти с самого детства он не любил весну и лето, не любил леса, парки и засаженные яркими цветами сады. Терпеть не мог оказываться на улице днём, открывать окна. Принц Джонатан Бенджамин очень любил осень, потому что поздней осенью и зимой в Гильбоа не летали бабочки.   
Вот только между двух стёкол, между серой непогодой снаружи и удушливой пылью его темницы, бился, ломая крылья, точно как и Джек, махаон.


End file.
